Minecraft Apocalypse
This will be one of my longest pastas ever made so strap in... This is gonna be a long ride... -GREEN0704 Destruction I was logged into Minecraft. I was playing on Mineplex. I was playing Speed Builders. Then, it just happened. The game froze. A worldwide message in chat happened. St3v3: Hello everyone! I'm purging Minecraft... STARTING HERE!!! Loading destruction.exe... Goldy23: WTF? Rorengra: Get off hacker! Download Complete! Terminating SB-17... GREEN0704: WTF? We were kicked off the lobby. SB-17 stood for Speed Builders Lobby 17. So that St3v3 guy is trying to kill Minecraft? What the heck? Then, as if there was invisible TNT blowing off, craters started forming everywhere and fireballs started to rain down. Diamond Armor Zombies spawned everywhere and we were all brought to survival. WHAT THE HELL? This guy must have serious hacks! The zombies were charging towards players... GREEN0704: St3v3? R u on here? St3v3: Witness the destruction of your precious Mineplex, THEN ALL OF MINECRAFT!!!! Artmaniac was slain by zombie. GREEN0704: WTF? If you die... You get banned? Corgi was slain by zombie. Bergon was burned to a crisp. GREEN0704: I have to stop this guy... Server: DeStrUctIoN!!!! S3rv3r: DIE!!!! St3v3r: You shall DIE!!!! St3v3: HAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!! I AM NOW THE SERVER!!! WORLD EDIT, HERE I COME!!!! Oh shit... This guy has freaking WORLD EDIT???!!! I know what he can do! I ran away from spawn just in time... A giant stone sphere appeared engulfing spawn. Half of the players on the lobby suffocated. Fight World Edit With World Edit I ran away quickly and one by one, the floating islands began to get engulfed in the stone spheres. ForageForage-> GREEN0704: Green, I am a server admin, Being the only one left on the lobby means only you can stop this guy. We have been cut off from the server and are now bunking in Lobby 21. I am giving you World Edit and commands. STOP HIM AND THAT'S AN ORDER!!! GREEN0704 was given World Edit for 144 hours. As if on cue, one of my friends came on: LampyLamp, and friends can tp to you anywhere in Mineplex! GREEN0704-> LampyLamp: DUDE I NEED HELP!!! TP RIGHT NOW PLZ!!!! LampyLamp-> GREEN0704: I know what's going on, on my way. LampyLamp has joined the lobby. LampyLamp: Well, I'm on top of a stone sphere... -_-... Wow... GREEN0704: Ikr... St3v3: PUNY MORTALS!!! BOW TO ME!!! /give @p command_block Given 1x Command Block to GREEN0704. /summon WitherBoss Command Inputted. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. LampyLamp: HOLY ****!!! THAT'S A LOT OF WITHERS!!! St3v3: WHAT?!?!?!!?? GREEN0704: WE'RE NOT DONE YET!!! /summon EnderDragon Command Inputted. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. LampyLamp: HELL YEAH GREEN!!! YER MAKING AN ARMY!!! St3v3: Shit... If I die... Then I die forever... That's how It works with Viruses... Son of a *****... The Apocalypse Continues St3v3: Well, this won't stop my MASTER PLAN!!!! Given 1x Command Block to St3v3. Command Inputted. Destroy Minecraft Button: Thank you for downloading this Mojang developer, this button is reserved ONLY to destroy Minecraft in an emergency and only we have access to it. Please press the button on the machine to start countdown. Okay, so this guy has access to Minecraft's Self Destruct Button... Son of a bitch... St3v3: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now all I need is to find that button... GREEN0704: NEVER!!!! Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. Object Successfully Summoned. LampyLamp: Lol, yer spamming the command block... St3v3: NOOOOO!!!! TOO MANY!!!!!XJFHSJSHSBDNWIJAJNDJS St3v3 was Jshdgshsgddisjswshshdhehshsh by -#-$\-#:$-*-$-:-#$+# Deleted Lobby Server: I am sorry, we are deleting Lobby 22 because of $:$&#&#--\#-$-&#-#-\:#'$'#-\+#-$"$&#'#' so please stand by. Thank God... That means no more self destruct button... Well that's that problem resolved... I think I'll go play some Roblox now... Category:Creepypasta Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas